Patch Notes 1.1.92
A Word from the Developers Since Mobile Legends launched, it has been loved and supported by players all over the world. And we always aim to make Mobile Legends a MOBA game for players all over the world to play together. We have made great efforts on bringing all the players together in the game which also brings us a major problem: Lag issue caused by various network situations that we have to deal with. Our development team has read every comment and complaint in Google Play, App Store and Facebook about lag. Lag has hurt you and us. Now our tech guys have finally come up a whole new network connection technology which allows players to play the game smoothly even in high ping and packet loss. Let’s battle with the players all over the world!The switch is only available for Android users in 92 version; IOS users can use it in 94 version Hero Revamp Zhao Yun Remade the model of default Zhao Yun. Remade the models, some skill effects, and animations of Son of The Dragon and Elite Warrior. Dragon Flurry: Improved the skill effect. Spear Flip: Improved the skill effect and hit feel. Spear Strike: Improved the animation that makes the action smoother; Fixed the bug that he may move parallel while casting on teleporting target. Weekly Free Hero Server Time 30/06/17 05:00:00 to 07/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Server Time 07/07/17 05:00:00 to 14/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members New Skins Minotaur Skin – Taurus Season 4 skin. Reach Master or above to get Taurus after the season. Tigreal Skin – Fallen Guard 599 D, 30% off first week. Karina Skin – Black Pearl Purchase July Starlight Member to get it permanently. Yi Sun-shin Time Limited 30% off. Hero Adjustments All Mage Adjusted all recommended equipment sets. Alice Flowing Blood: Fixed the issue that skill indicator is smaller than the actual area. AP increased from 1.5 to 1.8. Nana Magic Dart: The bullet diameter increased by 10%. AP increased from 0.9 to 1. Kagura Basic movement speed increased by 5. HP growth increased from 124 to 134. Seimei Umbrella Open: Cooldown adjusted from 5.5/5.1/4.7/4.3/3.9/3.5 sec to 5/4.7/4.4/4.1/3.8/3.5 sec. Yin Yang Gathering: Stunning time increased from 0.4 sec to 0.5 sec, shield bonus increased from 1.3 to 1.8. Miya Attack speed growth adjusted from 3% to 2.65%. Equipment & Battleground Adjustments Equipment Enchanted Talisman Magic attack decreased from 55 to 50. Feather of Heaven Magic attack increased from 40 to 65. Recipe price increased from 1810 to 2230. Winter Truncheon Remove cooldown reduction bonus. Physical defense increase from 45 to 50. The total price decreased from 1960 to 1910. Disaster Truncheon Remove cooldown reduction bonus. Recipe price decreased from 2110 to 2060. Battleground 1.Killing Spinner grants 50% mana restoration. 2.Minion attack growth increased by 10%. 3.First Turret attack decreased by 7%, armor decreased by 20. 4.Improved Lord’s skill and basic attack sound effect. System Adjustments 1.New Network Connection Mode: In this mode, lag can be reduced greatly while it costs more data. Player can also use the old mode. For better experience, new mode is highly recommended. 2.Improved the description of Ranked Game rules. 3.Increased Star-raising Points & Protection Points increased in high Ranking (Grandmaster or above) to make high ranking players more valuable. Grandmaster Star-raising Points: Increased from 300 to 350. Protection Points: Increased from 450 to 550. Epic Star-raising Points: Increased from 400 to 550. Protection Points: Increased from 600 to 750. Legend Star-raising Points: Increased from 500 to 800. Protection Points: Increased from 800 to 950. 4.New Season is coming. Adjusted New Season Starting Division rules. 5.Added limitation on sending gifts while spectating. Players need to reach Level 10 to send gifts. Bug Fixes Fixed the missing regen effect of the newly added Hermit Crab. Category:Patch Notes